There is a Reason for Everything
by Sereyuki
Summary: Draco doesn't drink like to drink alcohol. When the twins decide to play a prank on an unsuspecting Draco we find out why he doesn't like to drink. Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron. Its yaoi if you don't like it don't read it


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(

**There is a Reason for Everything**

**Summary:** Draco doesn't drink like to drink alcohol. When the twins decide to play a prank on an unsuspecting Draco we find out why he doesn't like to drink.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.

There was a reason why Draco never drank alcohol. And specially in front of Harry potter and his friends. But Harry never got that and continuously tried to get him to come to clubs, parties and dinners with him. Don't get this in the wrong way. Harry was only trying to reintroduce Draco to the society and get him out of the house.

After the war most Slythriens had holed themselves up in their own worlds or left the country for some peace and quiet. Draco decided to stay and though he knew full well what his reason was he refused to acknowledge it. He made himself believe that the one and only he was staying back was for his mother who was under house arrest and lived at the manor.

Draco sat in his kitchen with a warm cup of tea thinking about the first night he had gotten drunk. A silly smile worked its way across his lips as he remembered Blaise's shocked face and Pansy's horrified shrieks when- His line of thoughts were interrupted when his fireplace coughed out a messy looking Harry Potter.

Harry slid across the oak wood floor and only stopped when his back hit Draco's sofa. Harry could never seem to make a simple entrance, they always had to be grand and extremely messy. That was the reason Draco had to remove the expensive carpet he had placed in the living room.

Harry got up with a groan and looked about.

"In here Potter," Draco drawled while sitting comfortably on the stool by the island in his kitchen. Harry quickly turned and got a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry Draco, it seems I can never get used to the floo."

"Then why don't you just apparaet outside and enter through the door?" Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's stupidity. Harry pouted cutely at that comment but didn't say anything. He made his way to the kitchen and sat across from Draco.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked. Though he might not look like it but he was very curious about Harry's unannounced visit.

Harry grinned and said "Get ready Draco we are going out to dinner."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and his eyes got wide. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Harry was asking him out. But Draco knew that Harry was only trying to get Draco out of his house again. By now Draco's shocked expression had morphed in to a sneer.

"No Potter, I m not in the mood to tolerate the golden trio. Please kindly remove yourself from my property and leave me alone."

"Oh come on Draco! We both know how easily you get bored and besides you NEED to get out of this place. You can't live your life holed up in here." Harry argued. It seems he really didn't want to remove himself from Draco's property. Draco sighed and asked "Why won't you leave?"

"I won't go away until you get dressed and come with me to the dinner party."

Draco groaned miserably after hearing this and reluctantly agreed. After hearing his agreement Harry gave a smile so bright that Draco swore that he couldn't see for a few moments.

About an hour later Draco came out of his bedroom dressed in a nice fitting, dark jeans, a white collared shirt with a black tie, under a horizontal striped black cardigan. He had seen this ensemble in a muggle magazine and just had to have it. He remembered how excited he was when Blaise presented it to him as a early birthday gift the very next day.

Draco smirked when he saw Harry's eyes widen a bit at Draco's appearance. He started strutting towards him and his smirk grew when he noticed Harry couldn't take his off of him. Coming to a stop in front of Harry he leaned in close enough for him to smell Harry's cologne and whispered "So, should we head out now Harry?"

Harry blushed a bit but nodded. Clearing his throat Harry said "We are heading to Hermione and Ron's. They just built a new deck in their back yard and wanted to throw a barbeque party."

Draco had no idea what a deck or a barbeque was but he guessed that he will be finding out anyway. Harry started to head towards the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire.

Harry turned around and motioned Draco to come to him "Come on, we are already late we were supposed to be there a half hour ago."

Draco summoned an expensive vintage wine which had been lying in his kitchen since his housewarming party. Finally he could get rid of the blasted thing!

Few seconds later they arrived in the fireplace of Ron and Hermione's house.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice from the kitchen Is that you?"

"Who else would it be? " Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione quickly came out of the kitchen and gave Harry a big hug. Then she turned to Draco and gave him a hug too. Though shocked Draco returned her hug and awkwardly patted her back. When released of the hug he handed her the wine and followed her and Harry to the kitchen.

After a lovely dinner Draco found himself sitting outside on the newly made and wonderfully decorated deck. Well now he knew what a deck and a barbeque are but he still preferred the wizarding ways of cooking. Just snap your fingers and ask the house elf to prepare you something.

Hermione went back in the house and came out with the wine Draco gifted and poured everyone a glass.

Then night passed on filled with chatter, old memories and wine. Fred and George noticed that Draco wasn't touching his drink.

"Pry tell Draco why aren't you touching your drink?" George inquired

"Weren't you the one who gifted it?" said Fred

"Was there anything mixed in it that we didn't know about?" George's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course not! It just happens that I don't drink alcoholic beverages" Draco replied with a glare matching George's.

"Why? Afraid that you might spill some secrets while drunk?" Ron said with a grin.

Draco looked afraid for a second but quickly schooled his features into a disgusted sneer.

"I just happen to be allergic to alcohol" Draco blurted the first lie that came to his head and damn by the looks he received it was evident that everyone knew what he just said was a BIG FAT LIE.

"sorry to hear that mate. Want some fruit juice? Hermione loves the stuff so we have loads in the cooling box."

Well almost everyone...

"Ron it's called a refrigerator." said George

"And don't bother getting up little brother we will go get Draco a delicious glass of juice." Fred and George simultaneously got up and left the deck.

Draco was getting worried and he had a valid reason to be. The twins had gone to get him a drink and he was pretty sure that they were planning something.

After a little while the twins returned with a tray full of juice glasses.

"If Draco is going to drink it then we will all join him!"

Everyone looked at the glasses wearily as the twins settled themselves back in their seats.

"Well now, everyone take a glass and lets all toast to Draco and his healthy non alcoholic lifestyle!" Fred said with an amazingly innocent grin.

The twins downed the glass of juice and looked at the others expectantly. Harry was the next one to drink his juice. When nothing happened to him he grinned at the others as proof that the drink was safe.

Soon everyone clinked their glasses together and had a taste of their drinks. Everything seemed back to normal until Ginny noticed Draco. He seemed a bit flushed and was staring continuously at Harry, who seemed oblivious to that fact.

"Draco, are you alright?" she quietly whispered to the blond sitting beside her.

"Hmm?..." Draco had a bit of difficulty tearing his eyes away from Harry but finally looked at her.

"fcourse I'm lright" Draco slurred. Ginny's brows furrowed, Draco sounded drunk but he didn't drink all night. The only drink he had was...Oh...

Ginny looked at her mischievous twin brothers in shock. They had drugged Draco.

"What did you two do to him?" All conversation stopped as every head on the deck turned to look at Ginny, and then the twins.

"What do you mean?"

"Done what to who?" Two pairs of innocent brown eyes looked at Ginny.

"Oh Stop playing innocent. You know very well what I mean. What did you do to Draco? He is looking drunk and I know that he hasn't had any alcohol this evening." Ginny glared angrily towards her two older brothers.

"Oh him, we just gave him one of our newest invention"

"We haven't come up with a new name for it."

"You can mix in any drink-"

"-or eat it as candy-"

"-and it will make you feel drunk-"

"-just like you have downed a whole bottle of firewhiskey-"

"-it doesn't have the burning taste-"

"- but all the other effects are exactly the same."

"without the firewiskey of course!"

"Its brilliant!"

The twins grin disappeared when they saw the look on Hermione and Ginny's face.

Draco started to laugh hysterically at the twins faces.

"Y you...yoohahahha you too look like-like hahaha like scared ferrets HAHAHAHAHA"

"Right...well Draco is wasted " Ron looked worriedly from Draco to Hermione.

"I think, I'm going to take him back to his house now." With that Harry rose and helped a hysterical Draco to his feet.

Harry was not surprised when Hermione gave him some Tylenol instead of hangover potion and thoroughly instructed him on what to do when he reached Draco's home.

Hermione rarely drank but Ron had a habit of getting drunk nearly every weekend when he was out enjoying quidditch with his friends. That habit was slowly yet steadily decreasing because Hermione refused to keep any hangover potion at their house. She said that it taught him a lesson about drinking responsibly and kept him from becoming an alcoholic.

Harry knew of this and laughed at Ron's state on Mondays. Truly, it was a site to behold but Harry also knew to avoid Ron on Mondays. A pissed off and hung-over Weasely can be very dangerous.

Bringing Draco home wasn't as hard as Harry had originally thought. In fact, Draco had followed Harry to the fireplace like a lost puppy. It was kind of cute.

By the looks of Draco's state Harry really hoped that Draco kept some "just in case" hangover potion in his medicine cupboard.

When they arrived at Draco's apartment Harry sat him down on his sofa and went to kitchen to get him some water for the Tylenol (also to secretly check if Draco really did have the "just in case" hangover potion of will he have to make a trip here early in the morning?).

It seemed like Draco had rearranged the contents of his kitchen cupboard because it took Harry forever to find a mug for water. With an bright orange mug full of cool water (and the knowledge that Draco really doesn't have any hangover potion) Harry made his way back into the living room to find Draco sitting sideways on his couch making rowing motions. When Harry got closer he heard Draco softly singing "row row row your boat."

Now Harry was seriously starting to wonder what the twins mixed in his drink.

"OH NO! Harry you are going to drown! Don't worry I will save you!" and with that Draco jumped off the couch and glomped Harry.

It happened so fast that Harry couldn't tell what 'it' was. When his eyes refocused he found himself on the ground with Draco on top. Draco's face was a few inches away from his and he had the sweetest smile in place.

"Well, it looks like you saved me Harry thank you. Oh also would you go out with me?" Accepting Harry's stunned silence as a yes Draco swooped down and kissed Harry full on the lips.

After the kiss Draco gently nuzzled Harry's nose and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Harry"

Draco slid off to the side and happily fell asleep on Harry's shoulder leaving Harry a bit confused but very _**very**_ happy.

Harry was on the floor for a little while with a goofy grin on his face.

_'He kissed me. __He__ kissed __Me__. He __Kissed__ me.'_

Harry's crush has just kissed him and it seemed like his brain couldn't get around that.

Harry wanted to remember every moment of this. He wanted to remember the warmth of having Draco on top of him, the sweet smile Draco gave before he kissed him, way Draco's lips tasted, the weight of Draco's head on his shoulder, the wetness seeping into his shirt, the...wait...wetness?

_'Oh crap the mug'_

Snapping back into reality, Harry gently put Draco on the floor and got up.

With one spell the watery mess was cleaned up, with another his shirt was dry.

Harry looked down at Draco and his heart turned into goo. He looked so precious and fragile. Harry didn't want to move him, instead he wanted to crawl back and let himself be used as a large teddy bear.

Sadly, Harry knew that this blond beauty was going to wreak havoc on the world when he woke up tomorrow. Also, finding himself on the floor with Harry Potter might make it worse.

Harry gently lifted Draco off the floor and carried him bridal style to the blonde's bedroom.

After settling the blond down on his king size bed. Harry made his way to a comfy looking recliner in Draco's room and decided to make it his bed for the night.

The next day Draco woke up with an immense headache. He didn't remember much from last night other than the fact that the migraine was the twins doing. He thought of getting revenge but settled on finding a cure for his headache first. Promising to kill the twins in the most horrific way possible Draco slowly rolled out of bed and staggered to his washroom.

The morning sun shone through Draco's large windows and forced Harry awake. Groaning in complain Harry peeked his head out from under the blanket to see if Draco was up. Not seeing Draco in his bed and hearing the shower running meant it probably wasn't safe to stay in the dragon's den anymore. Trying to make as little noise as possible Harry made his way to the door. As he reached for the bedroom door knob the bathroom door opened and a wet Draco in small white towel walked out.

As Draco exited the washroom he came upon a dishevelled looking Harry who was about to open the bedroom door. Seeing Harry Draco remembered yesterday's events after he was brought home. Draco knew Malfoys **did not** blush but the memory of last night and Harry's roaming eyes had him turning tomato red.

Harry knew Draco was gorgeous but seeing him like this was having serious effects on him. Harry decided that he had to leave before the effects became obvious to Draco. He quickly opened the door and exited the bedroom and ran for the fireplace. As he was reaching for the floo powder Draco's voice stopped him.

Draco didn't want Harry to leave yet so he quickly called his name and caused Harry to stay if only for a little while. Harry stopped but he didn't turn around he didn't want Draco to see the effect he had on him.

"About last night... I am sorry for causing you trouble," Draco said quietly.

"It's alright it wasn't a problem really" Harry replied still facing the fireplace.

Was Harry so disgusted with him that he couldn't look at him? Should he let Harry leave? No he had to say this.

"Last night...I did something that probably made you uncomfortable. I tend to act upon my feelings when I am drunk thus I don't drink… I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable but please understand that those were my true feelings."

Harry finally turned around shock evident on his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked

Draco nodded in response.

The shock on Harry's face quickly morphed in to a beaming smile.

"Remind me to thank the twins because of them I finally be able to do what I have been wanting to do every since we graduated"

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"This" With a sweet smile Harry reached out and pulled Draco to him he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed him on the lips.

"As for your question last night" Harry said after the kiss "I would love to go out with you."

The second time it was Draco who kissed Harry.

Maybe Draco won't be killing the twins after all...

~ the end :D


End file.
